The Titan Games
by teentitansrobstar
Summary: This is when Slade puts the Titans and Titans East along with some of the villans into the Hunger Games. Who will be the winner? Read on to find out. P.S. This is my first Fanfic so please don't go hard on me. 'w'. And may the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Finding Out

p style="text-align: left;"AN: OMG OMG OMG THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! So please do not be mean to me if I make any mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or characters from The Hunger Games, although I wish I did. Hope you like it! TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT "Calm down Robin. It's not that bad if you think of it." Slade answered like it was nothing. "Of course it's something!" Robin yelled. We have to fight to the death with 19 other people!'' he quickly said back. ''Robin, Slade is right, you need to calm down." Raven butted in. ''Dude what exactly are we fighting in?'' Beast Boy asked confused. ''I believe it is called 'The Games Of Hunger'.'' Starfire answered. '' I had enough of this stuff, lets just go defeat everybody and then empoof, /emproblem solved''. Cyborg said. '' It's not that easy, Cy.'' Robin remarked ''emWe/em have to die as well until 1 is standing''. Raven said quickly. '' So we all have to perish until 1 has victorious?'' Starfire asked. ''Yes, I'm afraid so.'' Robin shot back. ''How are we going to get there?'' Beast Boy asked. ''emI'm /emgoing to teleport you there!'' a mysterious voice answered. ''The freak of controlling! What are you doing here?'' Starfire said in confusion. ''I just said it! You're such a dumb alien!'' Control Freak replied. ''Hey! She is not dumb! Se is very clever compared to the fact that she came from a planet not called Earth but called emTameran/em!'' Cyborg stood up. ''Thank you friend Cyborg.'' Starfire said quite shyly. ''Its also going to be her last on either Earth emor/em Tameran.'' That is, unless she survives as the victor. Slade said evily./p 


	2. Getting Ready

''There you are.'' Slade said under his breath. ''Hello, I'm Mandy, your new stylist.'' At this time, Mandy was talking to all the tributes. ''Usually, their is a stylist for every tribute but it varys.'' Mandy explained. ''So, I'm going to be everybody's stylist.'' Mandy continued. So while all of the tributes are getting ready, I'll explain all of them to you (7 are villans, 5 are super heroes, 4 are Titan East, and 8 are made up. Also, there are no districts.). Villans: Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Terra, Blackfire, Kitten, and Billy Numerous. Heroes: Robin, Starfire, Raven, BB, and Cy. Titan East: Bumble Bee, Mas, Menos, and Aqualad. Made-Up: (these are my sibling. I have a lot of them lol.) Allison, Leeann, Evan, Linda, Kenny, Jamie, Nick (I'm going to his graduation in June. Yay), and Sierra (that's me but I used my other sister Amanda for Mandy lol). Finally, they are all ready. Right now everybody is wearing a black suit with a white symbol on the left side of their chest that says "May the odds be ever in your favor". "Now, lets go on the train. The quicker we get on the train, the quicker you all die." Slade said laughing evily. ''O...Kayyyyyyyyy.'' Mandy said freaked out knowing that all but one of these mostly innocent people will die. ''When on the train, the people there are going to put a tracker in you to tell where in the arena you are.'' After that you will be taken to these rooms with a white tube. You will go on them before the 60 seconds start or else they kill you instantly. Once you go on the white tube it will rise you to the arena. 60 seconds will go down and every tribute will form a circle around the cornucorpia. The cornucorpia is a place in the middle of the arena with all of the weapons and supplies, but watch out, at least 3 deaths happen here every year of the Hunger Games. There is a force field around the whole arena and if you touch it, it makes your heart stop and you die. Make sure you are looking for water and make sure that you have plenty of food. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Mandy said out of breath. All of the tributes are going on the train. As soon as the trackers are put in everyone, they all went to a separate room each and went in the white tube. The tubes were rising and all everybody could think is "am I going to win?''.


	3. The Games Have Started

HEY! I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT The tributes were ready and the 60 seconds were going off. 60, 59, 58- _Kenny's POV-'' How am I going to win this? I hope I win...'' - 52, 51, 50- Starfire's POV- "I do not wish to kill anybody, especially my friends. I hope that friend Robin will be okay along with the others...''-45, 44, 43- Jinx's POV- '' I'm going to make sure I win these games and get revenge on the Titans...-36, 35, 34-Linda's POV- ''I really wish I was back home in my nice, soft, bed...''-28, 27, 26-Robin's POV ''I hope Starfire will win, I do not want her to get hurt. I'm going to become allies with the Titans and- wait then I'll have to kill them. They probably have a better chance at killing me though...''-15, 14, 13-Gizmo's POV ''I'm going to use my gadgets a fly up and escape this madness as soon as the timer goes off...''- 8, 7, 6- Jamie's POV ''I AM GOING TO WIN. I AM GOING TO WIN. I AM GOING TO WIIIIINN!''-3, 2, 1-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ Suddenly the timer has hit zero and everybody is off running to the cornucorpia and into the forest. Gizmo flew so high, that he hit the force field around the arena forgetting that Mandy said that it was there. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' There was a loud thump when Gizmo's dead body hit the ground. _**BOOM!**_ _ **GIZMO DEAD- HEART STOPPED BY ELECTRICITY.**_ Starfire flew into the forest as fast as she could, but she had company. ''SISTER WHY DO YOU WISH TO KILL ME?!'', Starfire yelled to Blackfire. ''I'm finishing you off so that when _I_ win, I'll rule Tameran!'' Blackfire replied laughing. ''OH NO YOU WON'T!'' a mysterious voice called out disagreeing. Before Blackfire could even think, she was suddenly blasted by Cyborg's fire cannon. _**BOOM! BLACKFIRE DEAD- SHOT BY FIRE CANNON.**_ ''Friend Cyborg, you have saved me!'' Starfire said gratefully. "I'm just happy Blackfire is dead and away from you, anyway, you have always been like a little sister to me. Do you want to become allies?'', Cyborg asked. ''Yes, that way it will be easier to win the games of hunger.'' Starfire replied. ''Did you grab any weapons?'' Cy asked. ''No, I did not. Blackfire was chasing after me as soon as the timer made the loud 'boom' sound.'' Starfire explained. ''Neither did I, but they did give each and every one of us a backpack that we should check.'' Cy replied. They were both opening up there backpacks when they heard a twig snap. ''Go hide, I'll see what it is.'', Cy whispered to Starfire. Starfire flew up into a tree that had seemed high enough for nobody to see her. When she thought she was alone, She seen a little green caterpillar. ''Awwwwwwwww. I wish the best of luck when you turn into the most beautiful fly of butter ever." She said to the caterpillar. Suddenly the green caterpillar has quickly turned to Beast Boy. ''Hey Star, I did not knew that you talked to caterpillers'' BB said. "I don't usually, but I was going to get the 'bored'.'' Starfire explained. ''Hey, I could've sworn that I heard you talking to Cy.'' BB said. "That is because I was, but we heard something, and he told me to hide.'' Starfire explained. ''Let's go! He could be in serious trouble!'' BB yelled immediately. They were both running and flying as fast as they could to Cyborg. When they got there, they seen him fighting Evan. Then they seen Cyborg's fire cannon build up power. _**BOOM! EVAN DEAD- SHOT BY FIRE CANNON.**_ "Phew, that was easy.'' Cyborg said in completion. TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT So, is it good? Tell me in the comments. ' O '


End file.
